1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens driving device having a so-called tele-macro shooting mode useful for close-up shooting (macro shooting) on the telephoto side, and a lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an imaging apparatus such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera having a so-called tele-macro shooting function that enables selection of a macro shooting mode. The imaging apparatus on the telephoto side in the macro shooting mode may focus on an object at a range so close that a sharp focus may not be obtained in the normal shooting mode.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241069, a user of such an imaging apparatus visually measures the distance to the object, and selects a shooting mode by a button or the like. Further, if focusing is not possible in the normal shooting mode, a warning is given to the user that the shooting mode needs to be changed.
However, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241069, the user of the imaging apparatus including the tele-macro shooting function needs to determine whether to select the normal shooting mode or the tele-macro shooting mode. This is not convenient for the user. Further, even if the object is very close to the imaging apparatus, in some cases, the user forgets to select the tele-macro shooting mode.